


Scandalous

by Sebslust



Category: MCU, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Wintersoldier - Fandom, buckybarnes - Fandom
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Fighting, Iron Man - Freeform, Sneaking Around, angsty, secret girlfriend, slight breakup, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebslust/pseuds/Sebslust
Summary: Bucky's been sneaking around with a secret girlfriend but what happens when the team follows him out.





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, Bucky would never admit it but he felt guilty, he had been lying to the team for a while now about where he would go at night and why he wouldn't be home for long periods of time. but it was his business, right?   
***  
Both y/n’s and Bucky's bodys fall to the bed tiredly as they pant grinning like fools.

“They're onto me” Bucky sighs as he lets y/n play with his hair.

“What's so bad about them knowing buck?” She sighs pressing her fingers into his tense shoulders.

“Steve doesn't think im ready for a relationship yet..i just..i want to make sure that i can handle this before introducing you to anyone. I've told you how dangerous my job is..if you got hurt-” He doesn't get to finish his sentence because he's caught off guard with soft, warm lips pressing to his own”

He groans as he pulls away smiling.

“I can take care of myself babe” She grins down at him as he chuckles.

“Trust me I know..but that doesn't stop me from worrying” he sighs playing with her fingers absentmindedly. 

A sudden beeping noise has bucky jumping out of bed and to his jeans that were laying a couple of feet away.

“Shit” he mumbles looking down at the device in his hand.

“I have to go doll” He sighs, quickly pulling up his jeans and pulling on his shirt.

“Ok..I’ll see you soon?” She sighs as he kisses her cheek.

“Of course” he smiles at her before turning around and heading out into the cold weather of new york.

***

“Where have you been frosty?” Tony chides as soon as the elevator doors open for bucky to step out.

“Nowhere” He grumbles plopping down.

“Oh, what's with the sour mood? Cap your BFF is being a mood killer” Tony shouts the last sentence as bucky rolls his eyes.

“do you have somewhere better to be?” Clint speaks up picking up a slice of pizza.

“Nope,” Bucky plops down onto the couch next to Steve.

“Really because you have this whole sex afterglow going on” Tony chimes grinning.

“And?” Bucky raises a brow, why did it matter if he went out to have sex.

Everyone grins smugly looking at each other Bucky rolls his eyes looking at the movie that had started playing. Star wars he's watched it hundreds on times with you even though he didn't enjoy it he loved seeing you smile.

Steve nudges bucky and bucky sighs meeting a concerned gaze.

“Buck you look mad..you sure you're ok?

“Im fine steve, promise.” Bucky tries reassuring Steve but Steve still seemed skeptical.

About 40 minutes into the movie nat speaks up.

“Ok, Barnes were dying here tell us who you are seeing?”

Meanwhile, Bucky had not realized he butt dialed you.

“You've clearly had sex and you've been sneaking out and around for months just tell us.” Clint groans dramatically.

“Ok, so I've been going out? Yes, I've been having sex but it's just sex. I enjoy sex like every other male why does it matter?” Bucky snaps at everyone grumbling afterward.

“We've seen you take home girls from the bar recently when we go out but you still sneak around were worried about you.” Nat tries to smooth over everything.

“Im fine Natasha” Bucky snaps before standing and leaving the room.

***

Bucky awakes to Friday telling him it was time to get up and go run with Steve and Sam.

Looking down at his phone he realized that he had no notifications from you, frowing he scrolls down to your name and clicks on it sending you a good morning text.

Finally getting up he rolls his neck groaning as it cracks.

Pulling on sweats and a loose fitting shirt he pulls his shoes from under the bed and takes the elevator down to the main room.

“Mornin buck” Steve chirps as sam groans about being tired.

“Mornin pal” He pats steves back before taking a seat at the table.

His phone dings and he looks down to see that you had texted him back.

Clicking on the notification he frowns at what he sees.

‘Morning’ That's all? It was unusual for you to be..blunt usually he would get a text that read ‘Morning Love have a great day!”.

Frowning he sets his phone back down and finds an energy bar to eat.  
Usually, you made breakfast for him after he ran but something was off today, he decided on waiting tonight to go see you.

“You ok?” he looks up to see Sam staring at him with a frown.

“Yeah” He stretches his arms out once again.

“Ok, you guys ready?” Steve chirps smiling widely.

Why he was always so enthusiastic to go running bucky had no idea.

They all get up heading towards the elevators.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at these.

Bucky had planned on seeing you later that night but he's shocked to find that your not home.  
He had even sent a text to tell you he was coming over but got no response, he really didn't want to be "That" Boyfriend but he was worried.  
Grunting he unlocks his phone clicking on y/f/n number.

"Bucky?" She sounded tired he took note of.

"Hey,..do you know where y/n is?" He sticks his hand in his pocket leaning back against the wall.

"She said she was going to some club with Sebastian" 

Buckys metal arm whirs as his fist clench, who the hell is Sebastian?

"Whats the name of the bar?"

***

"I just don't get why he didn't break up with me instead of cheating on me" I groan putting my face down on the table.

"Men are dog's sugar" Sebastian grins at me and I roll my eyes.

"You being gay doesn't make you not a guy Seb"

"WHatever, anyways my mom always told me that cheating is the most disrespectful thing you could do to someone else"

"Was I not good enough? I know im not the prettiest woman to look at bu-"

"Don't degrade yourself because of a man that has no respect for relationships. You are gorgeous you have a nice rack too" He shrugs sipping his beer.

I let out a giggle and he smiles.

"Now let's find me some fresh meat" Sebastian grins looking around until his eyes nearly pop out the sockets looking at someone.

He blindly taps my face and I grunt freezing when I look at what he's seeing.

"Holy shi-" I gasp

"Its captain America" He yells immediately everyone looks at us.

I kick him in the shin under the table and he squeaks.

"Idiot" I grumble. 

"You know what hes the hottest man alive right now so excu-" Sebastian's interrupted by a heavy metal hand landing on his shoulder.

I gulp looking up to see a pissed off Bucky.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im new to writing online and im trying to get better at my skill in writing sometimes the grammar won't be perfect I type fast but Thanks for reading I will be updating again soon! Sorry for the short chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter I will be updating again soon!  
> I know its not the longest chapter in the world either.


End file.
